Amnesia
by onceuponaparrilla
Summary: McBrown story! It's based on the show but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I shop these two so much! I cannot wait for Alicia Brown to be back this season. Also, quick disclaimer; English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any misspellings. Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I heard the sound but couldn't place it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It sounded like machines. I heard voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was exhausted but fought to open my eyes, in vain. I tried calling out for someone but darkness overtook me again.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

There was the sound again. I focused on my hearing and noticed it sounded a bit like a heartbeat monitor, like the ones you see in the movies. The voices weren't there anymore but I did feel a weight on my hand. With my eyes still closed, I focused all my energy on lifting my arm. Energy draining from my body and I felt myself being dragged into the darkness again but not before I heard a clear voice.

"Mom?" I heard just before slipping into unconsciousness.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound was still there. I felt stronger and more rested than the last time. I tried to open my eyes and slowly but surely, I opened them. My vision was blurry and the light was bright. I heard voices again but I was too focused on opening my eyes that I didn't hear what they were saying. My vision became clearer and I saw man standing at the end of the bed, smiling. His mouth moved and he rushed out of the room but once again I didn't register what he was saying. Or whom he was saying it to. That was until I started to inspect the room. I realized I must be in the hospital and that was where the sound I heard had come from. Once I looked to the left I came eye-to-eye with a young girl, about 20 years old. She had tears on her face and her mouth was moving as well. I started to focus on her lips to find out what she was saying.

"-feeling? We were so worried, we-" The girl said but I couldn't hear the rest she said. I was feeling too exhausted. I lay back down and inspected the room. The door opened and doctors were rushing in. One of them shone a light in my eyes and I closed them to protect them from the harsh light. I was tired and blocked out all the noises before going back to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it was easier than the last time. It was dark in the room and the man that had been standing by my bed earlier on, was gone. However, the girl was still here. Her head rested on the side of my bed as she slept. Her hand intertwined with mine. I tried to move my hand, causing the girl to wake up.

"I'll get the doctor." She said and got up. I grabbed her arm and stopped her. I didn't want them here yet, I wasn't ready for a check-up yet. The girl stopped and sat back down.

"It's okay, I can call them in a few minutes." She told me and I nodded. "I'm really glad you're awake." She said and I wondered why she would be concerned about a stranger. I started to wonder if maybe I'd met her somewhere but I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember her. I couldn't remember _anything_. I started to panic and the beeping became faster. The girl looked at me worried before rushing out the door. The doctor from before came back and so did the annoying light. After a while he was done and I tried to speak but nothing came out. My throat felt drying and itchy.

"Don't try to speak." The doctor told me and I stared at him.

"Do you know where you are?" I nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head no.

"Do you remember your name?" I looked at the girl and then at the doctor again, desperate for answers. I tried saying no but nothing came it which only frustrated me more.

Do you remember anything at all?" The doctor asked and my tears threatened to spill. I looked around, trying desperately to find something familiar, something that would give me answer. A tear rolled down and I heard a croaky voice, my croaky voice.

 _No_.

 **TBH**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 _No._

The doctors had excused themselves from the room, leaving me and the girl. I pointed at a cup of water and the girl got the hint. She grabbed it and held the straw to my lips. The liquid felt nice in my mouth and I pushed out the straw once I was done. I rested my head against the pillow and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember anything. I closed my eyes and soon felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Voices woke me up, two voices were whispering and I opened my eyes to see where the sounds were coming from. The man from earlier had returned and was talking to the girl. The man looked up when he noticed my eyes were open.

"Alicia." He said as he rushed to my side. Alicia? I wondered who that was. Maybe he was mistaking me for someone else. He grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Wh-" I tried but my throat hurt and I started to cough, my lungs were burning and my entire body was aching. He handed me some water and I gladly accepted it. I caught my breath and tried again.

"Who's Alicia?" I asked him and I watched his expression change from relieved to sad.

"The doctor said she probably suffers from amnesia. They're running tests to now." The girl explained to the man.

"She doesn't remember anything?" He asked her, not letting go of my hand. With a sad expression, the girl shook her head no.

"Am I Alicia?" I asked, wanting them to stop talking about me and start talking to me.

'Yes, you're Alicia Brown." The man told me and I repeated the name over and over again in my head, hoping it would trigger a memory. I looked at the girl and wondered how I knew her. "

I'm Siena Brown." The girl told me and I noticed the same last name.

"Family?" I asked, keeping my questions short since every sound I made, hurt my throat and lungs.

"Yes, I'm your daughter." Siena said and I looked at her. She was pretty. Her brown hair framing her face, brown eyes staring into mine. That explained why I heard someone say 'mom' before. I looked over to the man in the room.

"I'm Steve McGarrett." The man told me and I scanned his body. He was tall, muscular and if she had to admit it, pretty handsome. I raised my eyebrows to tell him to continue talking, wanting to know how I knew him.

"I'm your boyfriend." Steve told me and I narrowed my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." I told them both. I hated this, I hated not remembering anything. I closed my eyes and repeated the names, trying to remember something. _Alicia Brown, Siena Brown, Steve McGarrett._

Nothing.

"Don't push yourself too hard." The girl I now knew as Siena said and I opened my eyes.

"I should get a doctor." Steve said and walked out, leaving me and Siena.

"Don't worry mom. It's going to be okay." She told me and I nodded.

"How- How old are you?" I asked, wanting to know more about the girl claiming to be my daughter.

"I'm 21. I was born on November 15th 1996." She told me. "You had me when you were very young, 19 years old." She continued and I did quick math in my head. That would make me 40.

"You turned 40 about two weeks ago." She explained. Before she could tell me more, we were interrupted by Steve and a doctor.

"I see you're awake again." He told me and I gave him a small smile.

"Your labs look good, however I would like to keep you here overnight but I expect you will be released then." He told me.

"Thanks." I managed to say. I could go home. Home. Where was home? The doctor excused himself from the room and my eyes found the clock on the wall. 5:15 p.m. I saw. I was exhausted but I wanted to know more so I fought the sleep.

"I have to get back to the office, call me if you need anything." Steve told Siena and after a quick hug he focused on me.

"I'll be back later tonight." He said and I smiled at him.

"Bye." He said and I waved at him before he left the room.

"Do you want to sleep?" Siena asked me but I shook my head no. I wanted answers. I didn't notice her phone was on my bed until it lit up from getting a text message.

"Sorry, I will turn that off." Siena said as she went to grab it but I was quicker. I stared at her background. It was a picture of the both of us, laughing. I had been taken on the beach. We looked happy. The screen turned black again and I stared at my reflection. I had a life, I was happy. What the hell happened? I wondered.

Siena took the phone from my heads and unlocked it. I watched as she pulled up the pictures folder and scrolled through her pictures.

"We can stop if you want to." Siena said as she showed me another picture. It was taken on the same day as her lock screen. I was standing behind her, both laughing again. She scrolled through multiple pictures of that day. On all of them we were laughing together.

"You were making fun of me that day. I had told you about-" Siena started and all of a sudden I blurred out a word.

"Cake." I wondered why I said at but it seemed to have meaning to Siena.

"Yes, do you remember?" She asked me with hopeful eyes.

 _"Baking contest?." Alicia asked Siena as she and Steve walked hand-in-hand on the beach, Siena walking backwards in front of them._

 _"Yes." Siena told her mom as she stopped to take a picture of the sunset._

 _"Here let me get one." Steve said as he grabbed Siena's phone. Both mother and daughter were standing next to each other._

 _"You think you can actually win this baking contest? You can't even bake an egg." Alicia teased and Siena rolled her eyes._

 _"I can learn." She argued and Alicia gave her a look._

 _"Okay but I can try." She said and they both laughed, not noticing Steve was still taking pictures._

"I remember flashes, not much." I said, disappointed it wasn't more.

"It's something, don't expect everything to come back all at once." She tried to assure me. I looked at the picture again and smiled. Siena continued to scroll through her pictures and they were mostly the two of them and sometimes with Steve.

"This one is my favorite." Siena said as she showed me a picture of Steve and I. We were sitting on the beach, sun in our faces as it was setting. My head rested on his shoulder and I had my eyes closed. Steve stared at the sea and the sun reflected in his eyes.

"Were we happy?" I asked and I saw I surprised Siena with this question.

"We've been through a lot together, had our ups and downs but yeah, we were very happy." Siena told me and I wondered which ups and downs she was talking about. I wanted to know more but my eyes were falling closed and I yawned.

"Go sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Siena promised me and I soon after drifted off to sleep.

I startled awake from a loud noise in the room. I noticed Siena's shocked expression as she stood still like a statue, looking at me whether or not I woke up. I laughed at the sight. It felt nice to laugh again.

"Sorry." Siena said innocently as she picked up the chair she had knocked over.

"How are you felling?" She asked me as she moved the chair to sit next to my bed.

"Better." I told her, grabbing the cup of water and sipping it slowly.

"Should I get a doctor to see if you can leave yet?" She asked and I nodded. I looked at the clock. 8:35 a.m. I read. I had slept for a long time.

"Miss Brown." The doctor said as he walked in and I looked up to him. "The nurse will be by soon with some food. Once you've finished that, we can clear you to go home." He told me.

"Thank you." I told him, giving him a genuine smile. I had no idea where home was but it still would be better than laying in this hospital bed all day long.

"I will be back later today." He told me and left again. As he left, Siena entered the room again.

"I just called Steve. He's picking up some of your clothes to wear home." Siena told me.

"Thanks." I told her.

"You don't have to stay here." I told Siena.

"I want to be here." She told me and I smiled. If she really was my daughter, I was lucky. It was weird having a daughter I couldn't' t remember her but I know it must be heartbreaking for her.

"It' s hard, you know." I said after a silence.

"What is?" Siena asked me and I stared at her.

"Not remembering. Something or someone caused me to end up here and whatever it is, I don' t know who to trust because I don't know what the hell happened." I said frustrated and saw Siena lower her head at my words. "But so far the only one I feel like I can trust to tell me the truth, is you." I saw her lift her head back up and smile.

"You can." She told me and I believed her. A knock on the door interrupted us and Steve' s head poked around the door.

"I brought clothes." He said and I sat up straight. He dropped the bag on my bed and I thanked him. His eyes met mine and I held the gaze for a moment.

"After she eats she can go home." Siena told him and the twinkle in his eyes told me he was happy about that.

"That's great!" Steve said excited.

Two hours later I was dressed and ready to go home.

"I don't need it." I argued. I wasn't about to be wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, I could walk.

"It' s hospital regulations, ma' am. Otherwise I can' t let you leave." The doctor sighed and I gave in. I sat down in the chair and Steve wheeled me out while Siena followed. Once we were outside I got up and walked to Steve' s car.

"How did you know this was mine?" Steve asked and I looked at him confused.

"I-I don' t know." I said honestly. I had no idea why I had walked straight to Steve' s car. Steve opened the door for me and I got in. We drove for a while in silence and I looked around, trying to find something familiar. I watched the ocean and felt a weird, pressure on my chest. It felt like anxiety.

"Did I like to swim?" I asked them and noticed Steve making eye contact with Siena through the rearview mirror.

"Not really" Siena told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don' t know, you never told me." Siena replied and I noticed Steve kept quiet but I let it go for now. I rested my head against the window and watched the landscape fly by. Steve pulled up to a house, it was nice.

"Welcome home." Steve said and got my bag as Siena guided me inside. The place was ridiculously clean.

"Did I have a thing for cleaning?" I asked and Siena smiled.

"Not really, HPD cleaned this place." Siena said and I looked at her.

"Whatever happened to me, happened here?" I asked and Siena nodded. "What exactly happened to me?" I asked, wanting to know since no one had told me yet.

"The doctor said it's better if you figure it out for yourself, I'm sorry." Siena apologized and I nodded. I contemplated asking more questions but decided against it. If she want to tell me more, she would have. I didn't want to force the girl to do something she wasn't comfortable with. She gave me a tour of the house.

When we reached the kitchen I stopped and Siena looked at me worried but didn't say anything. Flashes flooded into my mind as I looked around.

" _How's your precious Siena doing?" Madison asked and I snapped around only to see a gun pointed at me._

 _"You stay away from her." I hissed and Madison laughed. "What do you want?" I asked as I took a brave step forward._

 _"The game isn't over yet." She told me and I looked around for anything and everything that could help me get out of this situation. I noticed my phone on the counter a few feet away from me. I inched forward as I kept her talking._

 _"And when will the game be over? When I'm dead?" Alicia asked and Madison laughed._

 _"Eventually yes, I won't take your daughter away from you, I'm going to take you away from your daughter." I was almost at my phone and moved past it. I put my hands behind my back and dropped it into my pocket. Madison wasn't going to kill me, she was going to take me so I might have a better opportunity to use it later on._

 _Madison walked over to me and place a king and a queen of chess on my counter, she pushed the queen over so it was on its side._

 _"One down, one to go. Now move." Madison said, pointing towards the front door. I did as she was told and she guided me to the trunk of a car. Before I realized it, the gun connected with my head and the darkness overtook me._

"Who's Madison?" I asked and noticed a chill going down Siena. Whoever she was, she was bad news. Steve cleared his throat and I snapped around to look at him.

 **TBH**


End file.
